Alignment
The alignment of a demon is measured by two attributes: * Light - Neutral - Dark * Law - Neutral - Chaos In total, there are nine possible alignments a demon can have: * Light-Law | Light-Neutral | Light-Chaos * Neutral-Law | Neutral-Neutral | Neutral-Chaos * Dark-Law | Dark-Neutral | Dark-Chaos Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' series Human characters also possess alignments. There are certain items that can only be equipped to a character of the correct alignment, and the Messian (Law) or Gaian (Chaos) churches will charge more money if the Hero is of an opposing alignment. Demons will also refuse to join the Hero if his alignment directly opposes theirs. The alignment of the Hero is determined by a number of factors. During the course of the game he is asked several philosophical questions (eg: "Your mother has been possessed by a demon and pleads with you to end her suffering. Do you kill her?"), the answers to which affects his alignment. Summoning demons will alter the Hero's alignment slightly towards the alignment of the demon summoned. Most importantly, the Hero will be given tasks by both the Law and Chaos factions in the game. Completing one of these tasks will heavily alter the Hero's alignment in favor of the respective faction, while completing both will keep him on the Neutral alignment. The alignment of the Hero directly affects the ending of the game. Law This alignment is associated with God, order and peace. In the game it is represented by the Messian religion, and the colors blue and white. The Law alignment promotes order and safety, but taken to an extreme it leads to dictatorship and elitism. The main goal of the Law factions in the game is to establish the Thousand Year Kingdom, a paradise on Earth ruled over by God. The truth is that only a select few who are judged worthy would be allowed to live in the Thousand Year Kingdom, while everyone else would be killed. Those who do live in the Thousand Year Kingdom would be subjected to its strict, absolute laws. Neutral Also known as "Balance", this alignment accepts the need for laws to govern the world but not at the cost of personal freedom. It rejects the concept of relying on Lawful or Chaotic powers to focus instead on personal empowerment, individuality and the inherent strength of Mankind. Although the most idealistic alignment, it is also the hardest alignment to attain because of its isolationist nature and requires the person to make enemies of both the Law and Chaos factions, destroying everything to gain everything. Chaos The alignment is associated with Lucifer, freedom and war. In the game it is represented by the Gaian religion, and the colors red and black. This alignment promotes freedom of choice, thought and action above all else in stark contrast to the controlling nature of the Law alignment. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. The main goal of the Chaos factions is to crush the Messian forces opposing them and attain complete and total power over Tokyo. Light Light demons are deities that are usually worshiped in their religions. However, Light does not equal "good", just as "Dark" does not automatically mean "evil" in this series. Neutral Neutral demons are minor gods and supernatural creatures from myths or others that fall between the lines and are neither good or evil. The vast majority of demons in the Megaten series are Neutral. Dark Dark Demons are generally evil gods or devils, reviled by whatever religion believes in them. 'Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne' Light It's rare to encounter Light demons in battle and can only be found in a few optional dungeons. Being chief gods, they are unwilling to submit to the Hito-Shura's commands, and will not join his team or even negotiate with him. However, they can be fused and tend to be more powerful than their Dark counterparts. Neutral Neutral demons can be recruited normally through negotiations and unlike previous games in the series, They are of actually use, instead of being mere ingredients for better demons. Chaos They appear quite frequently, though not as often as Neutral demons. Dark demons are very difficult to recruit, but they're not as snobby as Light demons, and some races can be recruited under special circumstances. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Alignments function the same as they do in Shin Megami Tensei. Law follows the beliefs of the Order of Messiah, while Chaos follows the beliefs of the Cult of Gaea. The alignment of the player's Devil Buster primarily affects the amount of Magnetite required to summon the demons at his or her disposal. Demons will still join the player regardless of their alignment, but opposing alignments will cost the player a much greater amount of Magnetite to summon. It can also exclude them from using equipment available strictly to those of a particular alignment. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne